


Violet Heat

by SoxGirlSarah



Series: Love Has No Boundaries [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seraphina doesn't know it but she is the one and only of her kind, a hybrid that is saved by the vampire Niall Horan as she's running from the hunters that want to hunt her down and kill her. Little does she know that once she meets him their lives will forever be changed as she goes into her first heat. Niall has a decision to make knowing that her bite can kill him and his can kill her. Does he take the chance and help her through her time of need and escape the hunters? Or does he leave her on the sidewalk to fend for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Dublin, Ireland*

He smelled her before he saw her. Lifting his head from behind the bar he discretely sniffed the air around him as he tried to sense which direction the stale smell of dog was coming from. It wasn’t often that the occasional shifter strolled through his small pub, but there was something off about this scent. It wasn’t just the scent of a were, it was the scent of a were and something, floral? No, some sort of spice maybe, vanilla? Shaking his head he finished mixing the drink and walked out from behind the enclosed space, heading out to the floor it hit him again, this time stronger. Unable to stop himself he took a long breath, handing the waiting customer their drink he turned and followed the scent, out the door and around the corner. You see, being a vampire had it’s advantages, advantages that Niall knows well, but there were also the drawbacks, like this, the fact that he can smell EVERYTHING and right now the EVERYTHING he smelt was something he despised; a werewolf. Turning the corner he stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the petite beauty before him. Raising an eyebrow he headed in her direction as he tried to keep the bile from rising up past his throat, “Can I help ye?” He asked the stranger, his accent thick, surprised as she jumped and looked at him, her beautiful blue eyes full of fear, “Miss?”

Seraphina didn’t know what to do or where to turn, having been on the run since she lost her father everyone was the enemy. Every time she turned around and looked into someone’s eyes she saw them as they huddled over him, slashing and ripping at his skin. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to will her heartbeat to slow, to will her body to calm down. Opening her eyes she was surprised to still see him standing there. She shook her head as she heard him speak to her, “No, I’m fine.” She replied, turning around she jumped again as she saw a group of men headed in her direction. Gripping her hands into fists she took a step, getting ready to bolt at a moment’s notice until she heard the man in front of her question her again. Whipping her head around to look at him, her eyes must have said it all because before she knew what was happening he had his long, strong fingers wrapped around her wrists as he pulled her with him and for the first time in five years, she felt at home.

Niall didn’t have time to think as he grabbed the petite brunette with stunning blue eyes into his pub, noticing the look from his bartender he just nodded and kept going, past the bar, through the kitchen, and straight towards the office. Once inside he shut and locked the door, turning he watched as her demeanor changed, no longer did he smell dog, no longer did he see fear in her blue, and now that he got a proper look at those mesmerizing eyes he noticed flecks of violet. Now she seemed almost, normal, except something was still off, something he couldn’t put his finger on, but there was much more to this beautiful woman than meets the eye.

“I told you we were going to bloody well lose her!” Louis said with an eye roll as he watched his pack mate and best mate Harry raise his nose and sniff the air, “You just HAD to stop for a drink didn’t you?”

Harry just looked at his friend and laugh, “No worries Louis my friend, we’ll catch up to her, it’s Dublin and I know Dublin like the back of my hand.”

Shaking his head Louis just stared at him, “I hope you’re right otherwise its our arses on the line and frankly I don’t know about you but I don’t wanna deal with Liam when he’s pissed off.”

“Relax, we’ll find her okay.”

“And when we do?”

“We proposition her. She needs protecting Louis, she needs a pack.”

“She’s not normal you know.”

“I know,” He smiled, “I figured that was why Liam was so hell bent on us finding her and convincing her to become part of the pack. I just wish I knew what it was about her.”

Louis kicked the pile of dirt in front of him, “Dunno mate, just know that Liam wants her found and pronto.” Grabbing onto the back of Harry's shirt he pulled the younger wolf backwards, “Looks like we’re headed in the right direction.” Releasing his friend’s shirt he pointed in the direction of the group of men, “We need to get out of sight and now before they spot us.” Turning on his heel he headed towards a bed and breakfast, “We’ll stay here for the night; look for her in the morning.”

“Is everything okay love?”

She shook her head, “I can’t be here.”

Seeing her getting ready to run he instantly grabbed her, “No, ye need ta stay here.”

“No, I can’t, you have to let me go, I need to leave before they spot me.”

He tightened his grip on her wrist, watching her squint in pain, “No, I think ye need ta stay, yer safe here.”

“I’m not safe anywhere, let go, you’re hurting me!”

“Who are ye, what are ye?”

She stopped struggling and stared at him, his azure eyes sucking her under like waves in the ocean. She tried to pull her gaze away but something wouldn’t let her. Gulping she took a breath, “Excuse me?”

Niall laughed, “Ye’ve got ta be kidding me! I know ye know what ye are, tell me cause right now the fear is rolling off ye in waves and honestly all I can smell is dog and it’s making me sick ta my stomach.”

“You treat all the ladies like this or am I a special case?” 

Throwing back his head he chuckled, “Yer a special case.” His smile faded as he heard footsteps headed towards the door. Placing his finger to his lips he slipped from the room, “Evening gents, what can I do fer ye?”

“Was wonderin if you’ve seen someone actually.”

“Sure have, seen lots of people.”

“No, you would’ve noticed her if you’d seen her. She’s brunette, blue violet eyes, goes by the name Seraphina?”

Niall thought for a minute, “Nope, sorry.”

“You sure? You need me to give you a minute to think about it?”

He shook his head, “Nope, I think I would’ve remembered someone with blue violet eyes. Sorry, did ye try the pub up the street? Or can I offer ye fellas a pint?”

“If you see her, we’re staying at a hotel up the street. It’s important that you contact us immediately as she is a danger to herself and to others.”

“Alright, will do.” He watched as they went to turn away, “One more question fellas, why is she so dangerous? Is she a murderer?”

They stopped, a brunette with military haircut turned and looked at the blonde with blue eyes, “Look, I’m gonna cut to the chase because I can tell you’re a vamp just by looking at you. She’s a half breed, only one of her kind. What makes her dangerous is she doesn’t know, and if her vamp side comes out we’re all in trouble.”

Niall soaked in the information, a half breed? Impossible, physically impossible, no were or vampire would be able to live through the birth of a Halfling, and even if they had it’s a mutt, no one would want or raise it. Cocking his eyebrow he glanced at the now closed door, was the beautiful and mysterious girl behind it a Halfling? Looking up at the two gentlemen in front of him he nodded, “I’ll let ye know if I see or hear anything.” Waiting for them to leave the back area he slipped back in the room, “That was close, who are those fellas that-“ Turning around he found it empty, his words echoing off the walls, “Shit.” 

Seraphina had no clue where she was going; she merely stayed with that vampire? She shook her head, yeah she knew she was a werewolf, her father had explained her lineage to her when she was old enough to understand. Her mom had passed away during her birth, her father raising her until she was in her twenties; only when she decided to go away for school did things go wrong. Spotting a park she made her way towards the swings. Sitting she sighed as she relived the night that forever changed her life.

*5 years earlier – Christmas break*

 

She sensed something was wrong the minute she pulled into the driveway, things were quiet, too quiet for her taste. Putting the car in park she exited and headed towards the house, slowly and quietly pushing the half opened door she let out a gasp, quickly covering her mouth as she found her father, the man that raised her laying on the floor of the living room surrounded by a group of men. Her eyes widened with horror as they spotted her, standing they started heading in her direction. Grasping the keys tight she commanded her legs to move as they got closer, making it to her car in time to start it and take off. Parking her car in the parking lot of a local mall she ditched it and ducked inside long enough to evade her followers. Once she felt the coast clear she made her way back home on foot. The site that lay before her once inside made her stomach knot, “Daddy?” She squeaked out, in her heart she knew he was gone, the glazed over look in his once bright and happy eyes more than gave it away. Kneeling down beside him she allowed the first few drops of tears to cascade down her cheeks, “Daddy?” Taking his hand she shivered as she felt the cold flow through her veins, “Oh daddy.” Using her free hand she swept stray hairs from his face and placed a kiss on his forehead, “I should have been here.” She jumped as she heard the shrill tone of his phone ringing, refusing to answer she just sat there with him.

 

*Present day*

 

It was on Christmas day that she found his journal and learned how much of a true blessing and oddity his Sera was. Just thinking about it made her eyes fill with tears, there wasn’t a day that went by that she didn’t miss her dad, the way they would talk sports, the way they’d just pick up and go fishing, just enjoying each other’s company. She sighed and looked up at the sky, “I miss you so much daddy, I just wish I knew what to do.” Dropping her head in her hands she felt her body wrack with sobs.

Niall followed her scent until he found himself standing mere feet from her, her body hunched over, face in her hands. She was crying and he could hear it, and his heart wanted to go to her, his brain however threw up red flag after red flag, it had been since he saved her earlier. Releasing a breath he walked towards her trying not to scare her, “Ye could start by telling me what’s goin on instead of running away.”

Seraphina yelped as her head snapped up, shocked by who she saw standing in front her. Blonde, hair, blue eyes, that accent, it was the guy from the pub, “Did you follow me?!” She asked annoyed, wiping the tears from her eyes, “What do you want?”

“For whatever reason I feel the need ta help ye even though everything in my brain tells me it’s not a good idea.”

She snorted, “You’re brain is right, you don’t want anything to do with me trust me.”

“Those fellas that showed up at my pub, they were lookin fer ye weren’t they?”

Sighing she nodded, “Yeah, they are.”

“Why?”

She shrugged, “If I knew I’d tell you.”

“Liar.”

“I don’t know you, what makes you think I’d be okay with you helping me?”

He smirked and sat down next to her, “Because I’m the only help ye’ve got. So what’s yer story?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Hey mate what’s-“ Zayn stopped midway through the door as the smell hit him like a ton of bricks, “What the bloody hell is going on Ni? Why is there a werewolf in your house?”

He growled, his instincts pushing him to stand in front of her, to protect her, “None of yer business.”

Zayn backed down, “Easy mate, not tryin to overstep boundaries, just wondering what’s going on.”

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He looked over at Seraphina who was withering on the floor, a complete and total mess, “I ran into her yesterday, she’s got no pack, and this is her first heat.”

“And? That doesn’t answer why she’s here! You realize if she bites you she kills you yeah?”

Niall nodded, “I know that! Which is why none of this makes sense!” He ran his hand through his hair, turning he scooped her up into his arms, his cock twitching as he heard her whimper, “Easy love, easy.” 

“No, need you, please I need you.”

He shook his head, “I can’t help ye, I wish I could, Christ I wish I could.”

“I won’t bite, I promise I won’t.”

He gripped her shirt in his hand, “Jesus Christ Sera, ye can promise that but I can’t.” Bringing her into the guest room he laid her on the bed, “I’m going ta go get rid of Zayn, stay here and don’t move. We’ll figure something out.” 

Seraphina thrashed atop the blankets, “What’s going on, what’s happening to me?” Her fingers gripped the comforter while wave after wave of need spread through her body. Never before in her life had she been so hungry, except it wasn’t food she was after, no, what she was after was blood. Her eyes snapped open, her lobes focusing in on him, “Help me…”

“I’m tryin, I promise, ye just need ta give me some time ta-“

“She’s a half breed isn’t she?” Zayn asked as he stood against the doorway of the bedroom, “Jesus 

Christ Ni, this is the half breed that has every fucking hunter in the world in Dublin! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

He turned and pushed his friend from the room, “How the fuck was I supposed ta know?! Jesus Christ 

Zayn, she doesn’t even know what she is! How am I supposed ta let her run loose on the streets of Dublin knowin that if they find her all they’ll do is kill her?!”

“Why does this mean that much to you? Dude, she’s a half breed, no one wants a half breed.” 

Pushing him against the wall he gripped the younger vamp by the shirt, “I want this half breed.”

Harry and Louis watched as the hunters drew closer and closer to Seraphina, “What are we gonna do mate?”

Louis looked at his friend and smiled, “Distract them and take her from the house.”

“What about the vamps?”

He shrugged, “Who the fuck cares? All I know is they aren’t coming with us.” Slipping from their hiding 

spot he made his way towards the group of hunters and smirked, “So I heard you fellas are lookin for Seraphina.”

One of the hunters turned and glared at him, “What’s it to you?”

“I might happen to know where she is if you’re interested.”

The group looked among one another, “Yeah, she’s here in this house with that fucking vamp that blew us off yesterday.”

Louis shook his head, “Nope, saw them took off about ten minutes ago or so headed north.” He watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry made his way around to the back of the house. Once he slipped inside he gave Louis a thumbs up, “I’m tellin ya mate, if you wanna find her go north.”

They looked at him skeptically, “Why do I feel like you’re lyin to me?”

“No clue mate, all I know is what I saw and what I saw was her and a vamp heading north.” 

“We have no proof she’s here, I say we take the dogs advice and go north and then we can come back for him after.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Alright fellas, enjoy!” Taking off he headed down the street to wait on Harry.

Maneuvering his way through the small house he slipped to the side as he watched not one but two vampires come down the stairs, “Shite!” He whispered under his breath, trying to keep himself hidden and his scent at bay, but it was too late, the blonde one looked right in his direction, “Uh, hi.”

“Jesus Christ! My house is being overrun with dogs!” He glared in his direction, “Let me guess, yer here fer Sera?”

He nodded, “I’m here to protect her from the hunters. My alpha sent myself and one of the other members of our pack to find her and proposition her. We can protect her, all of us together.”

Niall shook his head, “Nope I don’t think so. She stays here with me. Do ye even know what she is?” 

He watched as the were in front of him shook his head, “I thought not. Well here’s the surprise of a lifetime, she’s a half breed. Half werewolf half vampire and more powerful than everyone standing in this room right now.”

Harry just stared at him, “That’s not possible.”

“That’s what I thought, but s’true. Besides, she’s not going ANYWHERE right now, not in her condition.”

That’s when it hit Harry, the scent of lilac and vanilla, his body craving the need to fill her, “Heat.”

The blonde just watched as the werewolf in front of him began to head towards the staircase, “Woah, I don’t think so. Yer not goin anywhere near her right now.”

“You can’t just leave her like that! Jesus, if she goes unattended too she’s going to get worse!” He growled and tried to step around the man in front of him, only to be stopped by the other vampire that he had forgotten was in the room, “She needs to be filled and mated.” He dropped his head, “Look, she’s a werewolf first and foremost, so she needs to mate with one.”

“All I want right now,” Seraphina said as she came down the stairs, brunette hair down past her shoulders, blue eyes filled with lust, “Is blood.”

Louis paced around the rendezvous point, constantly checking the watch on his wrist, “Where the fuck is he?!” He said as he grumbled to himself, feeling his phone vibrate he sighed as he answered it, “Hi Li.”

“I take it you haven’t found her yet.”

He looked around, “No, we have, Hazza’s tryin to get her out of her current situ, I’ll call you back after he meets me.”

“What do you mean current situ? Louis, what’s going on?”

He sighed, “She met a vampire last night, went home with him.”

“SHE WHAT?”

“And this is why I was hoping you wouldn’t call. Liam, what the fuck is going on? Why does it matter?” 

He spotted the hunters he had thrown off course headed his way, “Look, I’ll call you when we’ve got her, I’ve got to go. I pissed off some hunters earlier and might have sent them in the wrong direction.”

“Jesus Christ Louis!” He said with a sigh, bowing his head he shook it, “Fucking find her, and find her soon before she ends up in a worse situation.” Hanging up the phone he looked up and smiled as he watched Savannah enter his quarters, “Ready?”

She smiled warmly at him as he threaded his fingers in with hers, “Whenever you are.”

Leaving the room they headed down the streets of downtown London, the two of them together, alone for the first time in months and Liam was going to make the best of it.

Giving up on his current location he ran back towards Harry, pulling out his phone he texted his friend, ‘the fuck is going on? Li’s pissed because she’s with the vamp. Get her and GET OUT!’ Not having to wait long he got a response, ‘Jesus Christ Lou! She’s a half breed, she’s in heat and she wants blood, what the fuck do I do?’ ‘You get her out and I don’t care if the vamp comes with her.’ He picked up speed as he heard footsteps getting closer, ‘Hurry up! I pissed off those hunters and now they’re after me. Meet me at the bed and breakfast okay?’ ‘Deal!’ Slipping his phone back into his pocket he headed in the opposite direction, heading towards the small house that they stayed at the night before he ran to the room and locked the door, keeping a lookout at the window.

Harry just stared at the petite brunette as she made her way down the stairs, finally at the last step he spoke, “We need to get her out of here and now.” He grabbed her wrist only to be pushed out of the way by the blonde, “She needs protection, the hunters are on to her, and she’s going to wind up dead if we don’t leave here!” He growled, “Look, I don’t like this anymore than anyone else does right now but this is our only option. Let’s get her to London and to my Alpha, protection in numbers. Besides, the hunters won’t know where she is once she’s left Dublin. For all they know, she’s gone back to the states.” He watched and gaged everyone’s reactions, “Look, my mate Louis is waiting for me at the bed and breakfast we stayed at last night. From there we’ve got a private plane ready to bring us back to London. We can regroup there and decide what the next steps are.”

Niall and Zayn exchanged looks, “I’m sorry ta drag ya into this mate.” Stealing a glance at Seraphina his heart did back flips as she headed into his direction, “We need ta move her now. I’ve got my car parked in the garage, we’ll take that ta meet yer friend and then ta the airport.” The minute she was close enough he scooped her up again, “C’mon love we’re going fer a ride.”

“The only thing I wanna ride right now is you.” She licked his neck, nipping at the skin, grinning to herself as she felt him shiver, “You want me too, I can feel it. How badly do you want me vampire? How badly do you want to be buried in my-“

“Alright, let’s get her out of here.” Niall said with a cough, his cock aching and pushed against the fabric of his boxer briefs, “Jesus get me out of here now before I do something stupid.”

“Like mate a half breed?” Zayn said with a grin, laughing as he saw his friend roll his eyes, “Probably not the best time for that huh?”

“You think?” He responded as he hoisted her higher into his arms, “Let’s get ye safe and then I promise everything will be better.” His eyes grew wide as he felt her hand skim down his body landing on his clothed packaged, “Umm Sera what are ye doing?”

“Need you,” Was all she said before she buried her face into his neck and bit down on his skin. The taste of blood filled her mouth and eased her senses. Groaning she continued to pull from him until she felt someone pull her away, “No! Need more!”

Niall couldn’t think, all he could do was yell out as he felt her pulling on his vein, his cock rock hard and ready for release, he felt her being yanked away and he hissed through his teeth as her weight being lifted from him, “No, give her back!” 

Harry took her in his arms, tossing her into the backseat, “Do you know what you just did?”

“Fed, hungry, bring him back!” She cried out, her nails digging into the leather seats, “I want him back!”

“No! You have no idea if you just killed him or not!” He looked at Niall, “How do you feel?”

Niall dove into the backseat, kicking Harry out, “Jesus Christ what is wrong with me?” He pulled her to his neck again, “Feed.” 

Zayn looked at Niall, “Mate what the hell are you doing? Do you have a death wish?”

“Don’t care, need two things, to feed and fuck.” He positioned her in the backseat of the car, taking heed that she never left his neck, “Feed love, take all ye need.” Placing himself between her thighs he thrust against her, “Fuck Sera, need you.”

Her nails dug into his back, leaving welts against his skin, “Not going to work, need you inside me.”

“Not a good idea love.” He said, “Okay, that’s enough.” He felt her move away from his neck, he shivered as she licked the wound closed, “Jesus Christ that was intense.”

She licked her lips and then folded in half, “What’s happening?!”

Niall looked up at Zayn who was driving the SUV, “Move it Malik!” He looked back down at Seraphina, and then up at Harry, “What’s happening?”

He shook his head, “I wish I knew, this is out of territory.” He stroked her hair as he watched her shiver against him and Niall, “We need to get her to London and stat.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Shite!” Zayn said as he drove past a group of hunters, “Keep her between the two of you, we’re about to be surrounded.”

Niall hissed between his teeth, “Drive through them.”

“Can’t.”

“Yes ye can, punch it Malik!”

Sighing he shook his head; “I don’t like this Ni.”

“I don’t care, just bloody do it!”

Pushing down on the gas pedal he made his way through the crowd, “Hang on!” Breaking through he glanced back, “Which way am I going?”

Harry looked up, his eyes glazed over, Seraphina’s heat beginning to be too much.

“Which way do I fucking go dog?!”

He shook his head, “Yeah, sorry, just a bit overwhelming, stay on this road for about two miles, take a right, and then about three miles from there you’ll see the small house. I’ll text Louis and tell him to meet us outside.” He jumped as he felt her grip onto his shirt, her knuckles white. Chancing a glance at the blonde vampire whose name he had learned was Niall, he gently stroked the stray wisps of hair that clung to her sweaty forehead, “I promise you, you’re going to be okay.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” She cringed, “What is that smell?!”

Niall just laughed, “Yer smelling werewolf, that’s how ye smelt when I ran into ye yesterday.”

“God, do we all smell this bad?”

He just smiled at her, “No, right now the scent of yer heat is the only thing I can smell and it smells like vanilla and lilac.” 

Lifting her head she inhaled, “What smells like-“ She stopped mid-sentence and looked at the blonde seated next to her, “Am I smelling-“

He nodded, “Yeah, ya are.”

Slipping her free hand into his she weaved her fingers between his and then cringed, yelling out as her body began to contort, “Hurts so bad!”

Niall looked up at Harry, “Fix her!”

“I can’t! I don’t know HOW to fix her!” He shook his head, “I knew this was going to be a bad idea!”

The minute they landed Niall scooped a sleeping Seraphina up in his arms, her scent dwindling, and being replaced by something else, something that he couldn’t quite place. Looking up at Harry he spoke, “Now where?”

“Now she’s not your concern vampire.”

Whipping his head over he watched as another werewolf headed towards them, he was a few inches taller than Niall, hair in a Mohawk, chocolate brown eyes. The vampire sized him up, mentally going over each part of his body he could rip apart if needed, “Yes, she is. She fed from me, she’s mine.”

Liam walked closer inhaling the scent around them his eyes narrowed in on the petite brunette that the vampire held in his arms, “She’s in heat; she needs to be with a wolf.”

“Not on my watch, she fed from me, and she bares the scent of my mate.”

The alpha moved closer, standing toe to toe with the blonde vampire, lifting his head he growled, “What did you do to her?”

“She attacked me, took my blood and has been in pain since then. What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s changing.”

“Into?”

“I’m not sure to be honest,” He stepped closer; wiping his hand across her forehead he shook his head, lifting her upper lip he heard the vampire his, “Easy, I’m checking something.” It was then he saw them elongating from her gums, “She’s changing into a vampire.” He glared at Harry and Louis, “I told you two to bring her to me! Now she’s gone into heat and has mated a vampire!”

“She hasn’t fully mated with him yet, maybe there’s still time.”

Niall glared at the gangly wolf, “No, I’m not letting you take her, she’s not mating with any of you lot. 

She has my scent, she’s my mate.” Turning away from the group he headed towards in the airport, “I can take care of her, give her what she needs.”

“She needs all of us, those hunters aren’t going to stop until they find her, you know that as well as I do. What are you going to do vampire when she’s still sick, or when she goes into the craving? What are you going to do when you have to lock her in a room so she doesn’t drain everyone dry? You can’t keep her safe by yourself.”

“He won’t be he’s got me.”

Liam laughed, “She needs a pack,” He smiled as he saw them walking back towards him, “And she needs to be bitten by a wolf, the legend says that in order for her hybrid transition to be complete she needs to be marked by both a vampire and a wolf.”

Harry and Louis exchanged looks, the curly brunette speaking up, “What happens to her after that?”

“She becomes a hybrid alpha.”

“That’s not possible, females don’t become alphas.”

“She does, she’s the only one of her kind, this is why she needs to stay safe, needs to be protected by us, this is why I wanted her to become part of our pack. I was hoping to skip the vampire portion and just have her transform into a Omega wolf, but it looks like I’m too late for that.” He looked at Niall, “So vampire, what do you say?”

The blonde shook his head, “I say no thanks we’ll take our chances.”

“You’re not doing her any favors, I don’t know what’s going to happen if she isn’t marked by a were as well. For all we know she could die.”

“Are you two done having a pissing contest yet? The longer you sit here and argue over what happens to the poor girl the sicker she gets, just come with us so we can make sure she’s okay.”

Liam turned around, his cheeks with a tint of pink as he watched his not yet mated Omega walk up behind him, “I told you to stay in the car.”

She snorted, “Since when do I take orders from you? You’re not my alpha.”

Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her into his body, dipping his head down next to her ear, he whispered into it, “Yet, but soon, so fucking soon.”

Pushing past him Savannah made her way to the blond vampire, “I’m Savannah, the alpha with the complex behind me is Liam.”

“Niall and my mate Zayn.”

She nodded at the both of them, “This must be the infamous Seraphina, how long as she been out?”

“Since before we left Ireland.”

“Let’s get her and yourselves into the SUV, get you to our safe house and we’ll have someone take a look at her to make sure she’s okay. What kind of symptoms was she having before she passed out?”

Niall hesitated for a moment, staring at the woman in front of him, her eyes full of caring he finally relented, “She was cramping I think, holding her stomach, screaming in pain, burning up, sweating, hungry, and she really wanted umm…”

“To have sex?” She smiled as he blushed, “Don’t worry, that’s part of her were nature when she goes into heat. I heard she fed from you, that’s true yeah?”

He nodded, “Yeah, didn’t really give me much of a choice.”

“Alright,” turning she looked at Liam, “Stop glaring it’s rude.” Walking past him she heard Harry and 

Louis snickering behind her, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. It’s all fun and games until the two of you 

are wrapped around your perspective mate’s fingers and then we’ll see who’ll be laughing.” Opening the back door she ushered Niall, a sleeping Seraphina, and Zayn into the backseat, “Let’s go!”

Seraphina awoke with a jolt, her body covered in sweat, heart racing out of control, her gums hurt, and she was so thirsty. Her eyes darted around the dark room for her blonde vampire, “Niall?” Not getting an answer she whimpered as another wave of lust ripped through her body, yelling out she gripped the sheets as her hips lifted from the bed, “Not again.”

“Hey, I’m right here.” Niall said as he entered he darkened room, “Yer okay.”

“So fucking thirsty, need you.” 

Lying down next to her he pulled her body on top of his, “Then drink.”

“Want you; want you so fucking bad it hurts.”

Niall growled as he felt his cock stir beneath the fabric of his clothes, he wanted her, had wanted her from the second he laid eyes on her, “Not a good idea.”

Throwing back her head she struck his vein, both of them groaning in satisfaction, she loved the taste of his blood, the way his mesmerizing blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as she pulled from his vein. Unable to contain herself she rolled her hips against his, her eyes widening as she felt his hardened length beneath her. Retracting from his neck she continued to roll her hips as she looked down at him, a loose drop of blood making a path from her bottom lip to her chin, only to be caught by his thumb and placed on her lip. Opening them for him she moaned and closed her eyes as the digit was now in her mouth, the blood now on the roof, as his pad pushed along it. She loved how careful he was not to slide across her newly formed fangs, loved how he explored her mouth as she rode him completely clothed, withering and keening above him. Removing his thumb from between her lips she looked down at him, 

“Now, need you now.”

“Ye need ta know what yer getting into, I don’t think ya understand. Ye could die.”

Covering his body with hers she whispered into his ear, “But I’d die the happiest girl on the face of the earth. Fuck me Ni, please! Make this hurt go away, make me your mate.”

He chanced a look into her blue eyes, surprised as the once blue grey eyes were now darker and full of lust, full of need. He shook his head, “It’s the heat talkin, ye barely know me.” He saw the look of surprise in her face; honestly he was surprised at himself. Never one to turn down a night in the sack with anyone, but mating, mating is big business. It means he’s stuck with one person for the rest of his life, and if his mate died, he’d be unable to feed from anyone else, killing himself as well, and that, that was something he wasn’t really ready or willing to do for anyone quite yet.

Seraphina growled above him, her eyes now glowing, “You’re mine, I can smell our scents blended, you can’t hold out forever. Do you know when you found me the other morning that for the first time in YEARS I wasn’t scared to leave with you, you feel right, there’s something about you that makes me believe that you’re who I’m supposed to be with forever, it’s you Niall and the longer we put this off, the worse my heat is going to get and you and I both know you can’t hold off those wolves forever.” Leaning over she licked the two puncture marks in his neck and slipped from his body with a whimper, “I assume we’ve made it to London.”

“Yeah,” He replied as he cleared his throat, “We’re at some safe house in the middle of nowhere.”

“Lovely, surrounded by a bunch of horny male wolves, this ought to make things interesting.”

He chuckled and shook his head, “Nah, there’s a woman here, her name’s Savannah; I think the two of ya are going ta get along just fine. The alpha’s name is Liam, Savannah is his Omega and she’s just as fiery and mouthy as ye are.”

“Answer something for me Niall, before we go out there.”

“Sure, anything.”

“How is it you and Zayn can walk in the daylight?”

He laughed, “Ye’ve seen too many vampire movies in all honesty it depends on yer maker. Zee and I have the same maker, he’s an ancient and a pureblood vampire so he’s able ta walk in the sunlight and with his blood in our system we can as well. Those not bitten by purebloods don’t have the ability ta walk in the daylight and will hide in the darkest corners they can find. Those are the vampires ya want ta stay away from.”

Savannah rolled her eyes as she watched her love pace the floor of the living room, “You pace anymore and you’re going to wear a whole in the floor, see I can already see a path started.”

“You’re not funny.”

She snorted, “I’m hilarious this is why you love me.” Standing, she made her way towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, “Quit worrying so much, everything’s going to be fine. Serephina is fine, even with the vampire’s blood in her system.” Holding on to him tight she stood on tip toes and kissed the back of his neck, “Cut Louis and Haz some slack okay, they tried, I think she would have found the vampire even if they HAD found her first, I’ve seen it Li, they’re destined to be together regardless. 

You can’t change what fate has already placed in front of them.”

He sighed, “What else have you seen?”

“You know I can’t tell you that, everything comes in bits and pieces and at the most random times, but you already know all of this.” Sliding around to the front of his body she rubbed her lips against his, 

“I know that you don’t like that you’re little plan failed, but give her the benefit of the doubt, maybe she’ll join the pack anyway, can you imagine how much stronger we’d be with not only her, but with two vampires as well?”

“You’re right.”

She grinned, “I know I am.” Letting out a squeal as she felt his hands gripping her ass, “Not nice.”

“Neither is you not respecting my authority, but you seem to have no problem doing that.”

Pressing another kiss to his lips she murmured, “I’d like to see you try and do something about that.”

“Oh I plan to during your next heat, and there’s not a fucking thing you’re going to be able to do about it.”

Pulling from his arms she rolled her eyes, “Promises, promises.” Turning she saw Serephina and Niall in the doorway, “You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Hungry, horny, weird, not used to these fangs and I keep poking my tongue with them.”

Savannah looked at Niall, “Did she feed?”

“Yeah she did.”

Smiling she walked up to the brunette and held out her hand, “Savannah.”

“Seraphina, but I know you already know that.” Shaking the woman’s hand her eyes got wide as she watched the woman in front of her gasp, her eyes closed, her body shaking, “Is she okay?”

Liam rushed to her side, “Yeah, happens when she gets her visions.” Grabbing onto his almost but not quite yet mate he held her in his arms, “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry,” She looked at Seraphina, “You need to mate with the vampire and soon, if you don’t it’s going to be our destruction.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Savannah looked between the couple, “Do you mind if I borrow her for a few minutes, show her around before she goes through another wave?”

Niall reluctantly let her go, watching as she and Savannah linked arms, “Any problems ye find me, got it?”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine Ni, but I promise, any problems and I’ll find you.” Kissing him on the cheek she heard Liam growl, “Oh give it up big bad wolf.”

Throwing back her head Savannah laughed, “Oh, I like her already. I think we’re going to get along just fine.”

The minute the two females left the room Liam made his way towards Niall, “Under NO circumstances do you complete the mating, do you understand me?”

“Take it easy mate; I’m not really on the market fer a forever girl.”

Liam looked at him skeptically, “I see the way you look at her blood sucker, I’m not stupid, I’m warning you, you will not mate with her, not here, not now, not ever. She belongs in my pack, she’s safer with us.”

“So what if Savannah says is true?”

“She’s been wrong before, she’ll be wrong now, you are NOT her mate, she belongs with one of my wolves, I know it.”

Turning Niall began to walk out of the room, “Once she no longer needs my blood I’ll be out of yer hair, okay? Does that make ya happy?”

“Ecstatic, just stay out of my way vamp, let one of the wolves give her what she needs.”

Niall’s hands balled into fists at just the mere thought of another male touching Sera his Sera. Tamping down his temper he left the room and unspoken words between himself and the alpha wolf.

“How’d you meet Niall?”

Seraphina sat down on the bench next to her new friend, “Eh, he kinda saved my ass from the hunters, hauled me into his pub, I took off, he found me, dragged me back to his house…”

“How long have you liked him?”

She stopped and snorted, “Like him? Honey, I far from like him.”

“Bullshit Sera, you don’t need to lie to me, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.”

“I feed from him, he won’t have sex with me, even when I’m in my worst bouts of heat, it’s hard for me to LIKE him.”

Savannah shrugged, “Maybe he’s scared.”

“If he’s scared of anything it’s me. I’m a monster Savannah, I’m a mutt, I’m a-“

“Blessing, Seraphina, you are an alpha hybrid. Stop looking down on yourself; you’re the only of your kind. You have the choice to be vampire, wolf, or BOTH. Can you imagine the power you’d have if you were bit by both a vampire and a wolf?” She giggled, “Girl, you think you’re heat is bad now, then it’d be a disaster.”

Laughing the girl with blue violet eyes looked at Savannah, “I don’t want to be both, I don’t even want to be either or, I want to be normal. Have a normal relationship, with a normal boy, live a normal life, with a normal job, and have a normal family.”

“Instead you’ve been given this amazing gift, and regardless of if he believes it or not you’ve got an amazing guy who has done nothing but help you since he met you. Sera he cares about you, more than he’s letting on and I think it scares him, and I think it scares you. Don’t think I don’t know your story, I know it, I’ve memorized it. Everyone that has ever tried to help you winds up killed by hunters, your family, killed by hunters. Your parents loved each other, and dared to be together when everyone else said they couldn’t. Your mother drank from your father, and your father marked your mother for his own and yet they both survived. Niall has survived your bite and everyone can see how much you need one another, how much you crave one another. As much as I love Liam his hatred for vampires comes from them killing his parents. If you want to be with Niall, if you care about him, be with him.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to be with me? I’ve never felt as much of a connection with ANYONE as I do to him. From the moment he touched me I’ve felt at home, like I’ve belonged. You only get that once in your life, but what if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he’s disgusted by what I am?”

She smiled, “If he didn’t care about you, if he was disgusted by what you are do you really think he’d let you feed from him? Do you really think he’d have followed you this far? You really are clueless aren’t you?”

“I’m cautious, there’s a difference.”

“Barely,” She giggled, “Look, I know what I’ve seen, and what I’ve seen is that two of you belong together. The fates have brought you together because you’re meant to be mates.”Seraphina looked at her, “You have visions?”

“Yeah, always in bits and pieces and as you saw at the most inappropriate moments, but yes I do. I told Li what I saw when he started looking for you, he’s never been able to accept it. He sent Hazza and 

Louis after you in the hopes that they would be able to change your mind. But I honestly think that you and Niall would’ve found each other regardless. You make him whole and he makes you whole. I’m not saying you’ll become a vampire, and I’m not saying you’ll become a hybrid because I don’t know. It’s a grey area that I’m not able to see because at the end of the day, it’ll be your decision.”

“We lost her.”

“The fuck do you mean you lost her?! FIND HER AND KILL HER NOW! She’s an abomination! She shouldn’t have been born and she shouldn’t be alive!” He screamed into the phone, throwing it across the room he watched as she was shuffled into the room and then tossed towards him like a ragdoll, tossing back his head he struck her throat, loving as the life was drained from her body. Dropping her he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “If those fools can’t find my cousin then you had better. 

She’s still in Dublin somewhere I can feel it.” Dismissing the next round of hunters he looked at his second in command, “If she’s made vampire it will be the end of me and the end of the hunters.”

Making her way back to her room Seraphina curled up in bed and closed her eyes, thinking about the conversation she had with Savannah. Letting out a breath she jumped as she heard a knock on the door, opening it she was surprised to find Liam and another wolf in the doorway, this one was brunette with golden brown eyes, in front of her in a pair of low slung board shorts and a tank top, half sleeve on his arm, “Can I help you?”

“Sorry to interrupt, I’m sure you’re exhausted, I just wanted to swing by and introduce you to my right arm here. His name is Josh. Josh, this is Seraphina.”

“Pleasure,” He said as he extended his hand, he smiled as she slipped hers into his, “I heard you went for a walk with Savannah.”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“Fiery one she is, Haz, Lou and I have a band, we have a gig tonight at the club that’s a couple houses down, if you’re not doing anything pressing tonight maybe you could come?”Seraphina thought about it for a minute, “What kind of music?”

Josh smiled, “More alternative rock than anything.”

“I’ll be there, what time?”

“I’ll swing by around eight and get you? If you don’t mind that is.”

She blushed, “No, that’s fine. I still don’t know my way around so it’ll be nice to be with someone that does.”

“Then I’ll see you at eight.”

“Yeah,” She replied with a smile, “Yeah you will.” Saying goodbye she shut the door and took her place back on the bed, pulling out her phone she texted Savannah, ‘I think I have a date tonight, a wolf named Josh. What do you know about him?’

Half way through her nap Seraphina awoke with a jolt, screaming as her body ached to be filled and her blood coursed through her veins, “FUCK!” She screamed from the bed, her body a withering mess, this time worse than the last, “NIALL!” She yelled no response. Her fingers gripped the bedcover, her knuckles white as her body screamed to be sated. Whimpering and crying her sweat covered body demanded to be filled, “NIALL PLEASE!” She screamed out, this time the door whipped open, only it wasn’t Niall on the other side, “Josh, help me…”

“Quit pretending that you don’t love her, I can see right through you vampire.”

Niall grumbled, wishing that he hadn’t agreed to come with the wolf in the first place, “I don’t.”

“Bullshit! If you didn’t care about her you wouldn’t still be here! Would your tune change if I told you that Liam has sent his right hand man to try and mate with her?”

He stopped, “What?”

She nodded, “Yup, Josh. They went for a walk earlier and wound up at her doorstep, in fact she’s got a date with him tonight. You may lose her if you’re not fast Niall, and the two of you complete one another, Josh will destroy her, you are her salvation. Now get your head out of your ass and fuck her already before we all end up dead!”

“I would love to.” He replied as he stepped into the room, pulling his shirt over his head he dropped it on the floor, “You’re sure you want this?”

She nodded, “Fuck yes now hurry!”

Niall heard the yelling from the other side of the door, his heart beating out of control as he heard and smelled Seraphina, his hands balled into fists. Taking a breath he ripped the door open, “Not on yer life asshole, get off her!” Walking in he pulled the wolf from the top of her body, “Ye don’t get ta touch her, ye don’t even get ta look at her!”

“She’s a wolf blood sucker, she will ALWAYS be a wolf you won’t ever give her what makes her happy.” Josh growled through his teeth, his golden brown eyes now glowing, “She’s meant to be my mate, my everything, leave now before I kill you.”

Niall stood his ground, “She. Is. Mine.” Taking a step forward he went toe to toe with the tatted boy, “If I 

EVER catch you near her again I will kill you.”

Seraphina just watched the two men as she lay there helpless, wanting, and needing, “Niall!” She yelled, watching as he jumped over to the other boy to be with her on the bed, “Need to feed, so thirsty.”

Turning he glared, “Get out, NOW!” Once he heard the door slam he lay down next to her, “Drink.” 

“What do you mean he showed up and threw you out?” Liam growled, “Do I have to do everything myself?!”

“I told you months ago Li, they are meant to be together, even when they won’t admit it to themselves or each other. She’s not meant to be with anyone else. I wish you would just accept that and move on.”

“You’ve been wrong before Vannah, and I know you don’t like to admit it but you’re wrong now.”

She snorted, “Oh Liam, when are you going to learn, I’m never wrong. The details may not always be exact but the outcome is still the same. Stop trying to push them apart Liam, you won’t like the outcome.”

They lay there spent, Seraphina sated and full with Niall’s blood, “It’s not just my heat you know.”

“What?”

“It’s not the only reason I want you. I’ve wanted you since the minute you put your hands on me back in Dublin, the day you saved me from the hunters. I’ve never felt more at peace in my life.” She wasn’t sure why she was admitting this to him, but something in her heart and in her brain was screaming at her to do it, so she continued, “When we go into heat we always crave for who want to be with. In my case that would be you. For whatever reason fate and destiny have decided that we’re meant to be together.” She curled up into his side, “I feel the same way.”

Niall just lay there, unsure what to say. He knew what his heart wanted, but he also knew what his brain was screaming at him. Reminding him of how fast who you love can be taken away from you. He still remembered losing Bekah like it was just yesterday. They all sat there in the living room, he, Zayn, and Bekah, having a pint and talking around the fireplace, smiling and happy. That night twenty years ago was the night he not only lost the love of his life, but was also the night that he and Zayn had been chosen to become vampires. Gulping they were engulfed in silence, he knew she was waiting for him to say something, “Yer my mate, I know ye are, but forever is a long time with one person. What happens if the hunters find ye and kill ye, do ye know what happens ta me?”

“You can’t drink from anyone else and you will die. Yes Niall I know, my mother was a vampire, my 

father a werewolf. After my mother died birthing me, my father never remarried, was content with his life, happy. He’d been one of the lucky few that got to live a life of love. I know that if you didn’t care about me you wouldn’t still be here. That has to account for something. Please don’t be scared Ni, I want this, I want you, I want forever. You know the same thing happens to me if you die right? Which are you more afraid of? Losing me, or me losing you?”

He thought about it a minute and that’s when everything clicked into place, that’s when he realized that his brain wasn’t screaming at him cause he was scared to lose her, he was afraid she would lose him. Taking a breath he closed his eyes, “I’m scared that yer going ta end up losing me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Can’t ye tell him ye changed yer mind?”

She rolled her eyes, “No, I won’t do that to him. Suck it up vamp, I’m going out with the wolf. I’ll be back.” 

He glared as he walked her through the house, arguing against her the whole way. Finally making it to the foyer they met up with Savannah, “She’s going.”

Savannah just smirked, “What’s the matter Ni? You think she’s gonna run off with Josh? I mean, I know he’s handsome-“

“Enough.”

“And funny-“

“Enough…”

“And those tattoos!”

“ENOUGH ALREADY!”

Both girls giggled, Seraphina looked over at her friend, “You comin too?”

“Yup, goin with Haz.”

“Does Liam know?”

“SAVANNAH!”

“He does now.” She replied with a laugh, “Simmer down Li.”

Liam came storming into the foyer, his face red, vein sticking out from the side of his neck, “The hell you are! You’re not going, you’re staying here.”

She sighed, “I’m sorry, are you trying to tell me what to do again?”

“I am your mate, that’s what I do, and you will listen.”

Snorting she smiled as she heard the knock on the door, “That would be our dates! Have a good evening gentlemen, try to yank your shorts from there bunches, we’re off to drink, be social, and maybe-“

“Don’t even say it!” Both men growled.

Looking at Seraphina she winked, “We’ll find men that have more appreciation.” Looping her hand through the blue violet beauty the yanked the door open and walked out it, hugging both men to achorus of hisses and growls. Winking, she looked up at Harry, “C’mon Haz, Sera and I here need a drink.”

With a slam of the door in their faces Liam and Niall exchanged looks, both being on the same page since the first day they met, “I don’t like it.” Liam growled as he turned on his heel and made his way back to the living room, “I’m the fuckin alpha! She’s supposed to listen to me!”

“Fat chance of that happening when ye keep tellin her what ta do mate, she kinda marches ta the beat of her own drummer yeah?”

“Which is why I love her but Jesus! I tell her no, she does it anyway. I swear she’s tryin to piss me off most days.”

Leaning up against the doorway Niall looked at the brunette, “Why haven’t ya mated with her yet?”

“Timing’s never felt right.”

Walking into the room he kept his distance, “It never does, and before ye know it ye’ve lost her.”

“You sound like you have experience in the matter.”

He shrugged, “A bit. Clearly she loves ye, even though yer pushy and kind of an asshole, maybe ye should think about doin it soon before ye lose her.”

“What’s your story vamp?”

“I lost the love of my life to werewolves, same day I was going ta propose ta her. We had been together since high school, told each other we loved each other all the time then, but that changed. Wejust got comfortable, always knowing we did, but never really felt as though we had ta say it. Biggest regret of my life mate, there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t miss her.”

“What about Sera? Why haven’t you mated with her yet?”

“Scared mostly, I’m not exactly known fer making the best decisions in my life.”

“Amen to that.” Zayn said as he walked into the room with a smirk, “Sera went out with Josh I take it.”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“What the fuck are you still doing here then?”

“My chasing days are over Zee, if she wants me, she knows where to find me.”

Both Liam and Zayn laughed, “Seriously? Mate she’s done nothing but THROW HERSELF at you, are you blind or just stupid?”

Liam smiled, “Stupid I’d wager.”

Niall growled, “Watch it dog, I don’t care if yer an alpha or not I will rip ye limb from limb.”

“Zayn’s right, your right, I don’t know about you but I’m going to find Savannah.”

The vampire watched as Liam grabbed his coat and started out the door. Sighing he looked at Zayn, “I’m doing the right thing right?”

“What’s your heart telling you?”

He just nodded as he burst through the door after Liam.

“I’m glad you decided to come!” Josh said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, “I was worried blondie wouldn’t let you.”

She shrugged, “He has no claim to me, clearly doesn’t want one.”

“I disagree, that man clearly wants a claim to you. It’s not every day a man bursts through the door, tosses me out it to give a girl what she wants.”

“And not all men constantly refuse a girl when she throws herself at him either, but he does.”

“Eh, I think he’s scared and I know you are too. The hunters are always going to search for you Sera, and at some point you’re going to need to make a decision to be happy even though your brain is always telling you not to be.”

Seraphina shifted her weight from one leg to the other, “Thanks Josh, tonight’s been fun.”

Wrapping her in his arms he squeezed her tight, “And it’s just the beginning!” Looking around he motioned for Harry, “Let’s go!”

Making her way back through the crowd she slid into the booth next to Savannah, “Whoever ends upwith him is a lucky girl.”

“Josh is a good guy, he’s usually the one that pulls Liam back when he gets too involved, which is why I was surprised he agreed to try and court you. Then it kinda made sense when he told me he didn’t know about Niall.” Taking a drink she smiled, “Speaking of…”

“What about him?”

“Did you two talk?”

“A little,” Placing the longneck to her lips she took a drink, “He’s scared that I’m going to lose him, and if I ever did, it wouldn’t be long before I’d end up dead, mated vampires only drink from one another, once one passes the other usually follows suit.”

“You can’t mate again?”

She shook her head, “Nope, one vampires are mated there is never another.”

“I hate to mention this but have you thought about what Liam said about the werewolf bite?”

Seraphina nodded, “Yeah, it would make things too complicated. My life is complicated enough without having to add to it. So I think it’s just going to be Niall.” Looking up she smiled as she saw Josh headedtowards them, “Look like the boys set is over, scooch!” Sliding over in the booth she made room for Josh, “You guys sound amazing!”

“Thanks!” He grabbed her beer, “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” 

Placing the bottle back down on the table he smiled, wrapping his arm around her he pulled her close,“So, you’ve made your decision.”

She nodded, “Yup.”

“Get yer hands off of her.”

Her head snapped up as she was met by a pair of angry blue eyes, “Niall?”

“Mine.” He stepped back as Josh slipped from the booth, “What did I tell ye?”

Seraphina interjected, “Niall, calm down!”

“No!” Grabbing her wrist he pulled her from her seat, “Yer mine and I will NOT let him touch ye like that.” Picking her up he carried her from the club, using his speed the made it to the bedroom, tossing her on it, “Yer mine Sera, yer meant ta be mine.”

“Funny way of showing it Mr. I refuse to have sex with you.”

Covering her body with his he nipped her earlobe, “I told ye,” He rolled his hips against hers, smiling ashe heard the whimper come from her parted lips, “I don’t want ye ta lose me.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “I won’t.” Thrusting her hips upwards she began to smell their scents as they mingled in the air, feeling a wave of heat course through her body she ripped his shirt offhis head and tossed it, “I want to be yours, make me yours.”

Finally giving into his heart he nodded, sitting on his feet they stripped each other of clothing and they lay there, naked body pressed against naked body, enjoying the skin to skin contact. Leaning over he kissed her lips, gentle at first, taking his time, wanting to get to know what makes her tick, and then everything began to come in a rush, hands, lips, tongues, roaming bodies, his head between her legs, lapping at her, wanting every drop of her he could possibly get, removing his lips from her femininityhe kissed a trail along the inside of her thighs, his canines elongating as the scent of sex filled the room, “Need ta taste ye.”

Her fingers gripped the comforter, her eyes changing color, heart beating out of her chest, this was what she wanted, she wanted him, every single part of him, “Do it!” She yelled, her knuckles white, a yelp came from her mouth as she felt his fangs insert into her inner thigh, the pain being overcome with pleasure with each pull that he took, “Fuck Niall!” It took every ounce of her being to keep from moving her body, their transition almost complete, “Need you, need you so bad!” She whimpered, and then whined as she felt him retract and lick the wounds, “Fuck me, love me, I don’t care just do something!”

Positioning himself between her thighs he looked down and admired the beauty beneath him, voluptuous and absolutely beautiful. Her skin tinted pink with need, eyes now a solid violet, the blue almost completely gone. Her lips parted, fingers gripping the comforter beneath her, “Yer so fucking beautiful right now Sera, so unbelievably beautiful.” Dipping his head he took her lower lip between his teeth, being careful not to bite down too hard. He wasn’t done drinking from her yet, oh no, he didn’t think he’d ever tire of drinking from her. His first pull of her blood was power and honey, one that he’d never get enough of. Lining himself up with her core he pushed inside of her, both of them yelling out as her soft, warm heat took every inch of him, stretching her to accommodate his girth. His eyes squeezed shut as he abandoned her lips and buried his head in the crook of her neck, “So fucking tight!”

He growled, his teeth grazing her vein feeling as it sent shivers down her entire body. Once seated inside of her all the way he moved his head, kissing her neck and collarbone, the column of her throat, jawline and lips, meanwhile his hips beginning to pull out and push back into her body. Feeling her tense up he immediately stopped and looked at her, “Okay?”

She nodded, “Yeah, more than, just been way too long.” Looking up into his eyes she whimpered, 

“Please don’t stop moving.” Feeling him begin to move inside her again another rush of heat came overher body, “Please Niall, more, I need more!”

Taking his queues from her he began to pick up his pace, feeling himself begin to pulse inside of her he growled, “Need to feed.”

“Me too,” She whispered. Her body was beginning to spiral out of control; her need to feed was becoming more difficult to fight, “Niall!”

He immediately dropped his head back into the crook of her neck, “Once we do this it’s just us, we’re bound ta one another forever.”

“You’re mine, I’m yours, forever.”

“Forever…” He whispered as he bit down onto her neck, feeling her follow suit, both of their orgasms searing, through their bodies as they completed their mating with the exchange of blood that would sustain them forever.

The next morning Seraphina groaned as she awoke, her eyes widening as everything from the night before coming back to her like a movie inside her head. Trying to move her leg she felt it tangled with Niall’s and she felt instantly relieved. Rolling over to her side she wrapped her arm around him and kissed his back running her fangs along his skin, “Morning.”

“Five more minutes,” He moaned, pulling the blankets up tighter around them.

Rolling her eyes she managed to slip from his grip, throwing on his tee-shirt and a pair of shorts she left the room in search of food, running into Savannah on the way, “Morning.”

“Need coffee, not a morning person until the first cup.” She groaned as she glanced at her friend, only to stop as she noticed the glow and the mark on her neck, “It’s about fucking time.”

Seraphina immediately went red, her hand coming up to cover the bite, “I guess.”

“Sera?”

She rolled her eyes as she heard his accent coming from down the hall, “I’m headed towards the kitchen.”

“Good, will ye make me breakfast?”

Snorting she sighed, “I guess this means I’m stuck with him yeah?”

“Yeah,” Savannah replied with a smile, “You kind of are.”

“You had better have fucking found her or I swear I will stake you where you stand you worthless piece of shit.”

“London sir, she’s in London.”

He shook his head, “No, she couldn’t have made it their without me knowing! We’ve got eyes in every airport from here to the states! HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET TO LONDON?!”

“Private jet, about a week ago,” he cringed as he watched his masters eyes go white, “I’m sorry sir.”

“Book me a flight to London, I think it’s time for a family reunion.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The minute Seraphina walked through the doorway of the kitchen she immediately regretted it. 

Glancing around she saw Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Josh, and a bunch of other people sitting around the table staring at her as she walked through, “Umm, morning?”

“That’s going to be the stupidest decision you’ve ever made.”

Immediately bringing her hand to her neck she hissed as her fingers grazed over the bite, “You don’t get to make my decisions Liam, I make my own.”

“You chose the vamp.”

She nodded, “And I would do it all over again.”

He shook his head as he stood up, “You should have thought about it Sera, you should have thought about strong you’d be, how powerful, and now, now you’re body is going to die and you’re going to become one of them.”

“I can’t choose who I love Liam.”

“But you can choose to be what you were destined to be.”

She snorted, “A half breed that is looked down on? Seriously, do you think that ANYONE is going to take a female alpha seriously? No, why? Because the only thing you seem to care about is yourself.”

“And my pack, the safety of my pack.”

“And you think me turning into a vampire is going to ruin that? Liam, you’ve given me safety and shelter when no one would else would even give me a second glance. Why would I do anything to threaten your pack, all of who I’ve been come friends with. I’d never hurt them.”

He stood, walking up to her he got into her face, watching as her eyes flickered from violet to blue and back again, “You still have time to change your mind.”

“She won’t.”

Turning she saw Niall leaning up against the doorway, his bite red and prominent on his body causing her to tint pink, “I can answer for myself.”

“I know, I’m just making it clear that yer not mating with anyone else, I’m not sharing.”

“Then you’re an idiot vamp, I thought we had an understanding.”

Seraphina rolled her eyes, “You both realize I’m RIGHT HERE, right? Shouldn’t we be more focused on the hunters than the pissing contest?” Just then she watched as Savannah stand, “Tell them you’ve got my back Vannah!”

“Alright look, I’m selling t-shirts, Team Nera and Team Liam, they come in multiple colors and sizes, just give me your orders! Ten dollars a pop! Best deal in town!”

Shaking her head Seraphina just looked around, turned on her heels and left, tears forming in her eyes as she made her way to the bedroom.

“Do ya see what ye just did? Dammit dog!” He looked up at Savannah, “I’ll take one, extra-large, purple, Team Nera! Oh and get a pink one for Sera.”

Savannah saluted him, “You got it Ni!” Looking at Liam she winked as she saw the look of distaste on his face, “What? I’m making money for the pack!”

“How can you be on their side?”

Walking up to him she took his face in her hands, “The decision has always been ultimately up to her Li, I can’t force her into a decision, I can’t take away her free will. Her future has always branched off in terms of which choice she made and I’ve never been able to see it. It’s always been gray and fuzzy, you KNOW that.”

Looking at Niall he growled, “Out, you, her, and your friend, OUT!”

“Now you’re overreacting, you’re going to kick them out KNOWING the hunters are after her?!”

He nodded, “She made her choice.”

“Any idea where the hell my darling cousin is staying?”

The shorter man with shaggy unkept brunette hair shook his head, “The most we could get out of our intel is that she is in London, but no one is sure where.”

He thought about it a moment, his long fingers tapping against the wooden desk of the hotel that was completely blacked out, “Isn’t there a prominent Wolf pack in the London area?”

The other man nodded, “Yes sir, their alpha’s name is Liam I think, Liam Pa-“

“Payne,” He replied with a smirk on his face, “Ah yes, little Liam wasn’t more than ten when I tore through his village killing his family.” His smile grew, “Find out where the hell he is and set up a meeting, if anyone will lead me to her it will be him.”

“If they leave I’m leaving.”

Liam growled at the love of his life, “If you leave you will NOT be coming back.”

“She’s made her decision and I’m making mine. You’re being a stubborn ass Payne; you need to learn you can’t make other people’s decisions for them.” Pushing past him she left the living room.

Looking around he growled, “Anyone else feel the same way as Savannah?” He watched with baited breath to see if anyone else in his pack would betray him, his eyes widening as he watched Josh stand, “Josh?”

“Vannah’s right Li, you can’t make Sera’s choices for her.” Brushing past the alpha he whimpered as he heard the low growl in his ear, “Trying to scare me into submission isn’t going to help either.”

“Anyone else?”

Harry stood next, a gasp coming from the boy next to him, “Sorry Li, Lou, but I can’t let her leave; she needs someone else to be with her. I’m going as well.”

Liam watched shell shocked as more people walked past him, soon he was left with a handful of people, sighing he hung his head, “Thanks for sticking by me mates.”

Niall made his way into the small room he had been sharing with Sera, the minute he walked in he was hit by their mingled scents and the scent of sex in the air. He tried to control himself, he really did, or he’d tell you that anyway, but it was all too much, too much stimulation. Following the lead of his rock hard cock he stepped into the room wrapping his arms around her waist, pushing his erection against her backside, “Want ye.”

Wiping her eyes Seraphina laughed, “You have absolute shit timing Horan.” She suppressed a moan as she felt him roll his hips, goose bumps spraying across her body, “Ni, now is not the time!”

Pouting he pulled away from her, “Fine!”

“Poor sport.” She replied with a wink and a kissy face, “I’m sure you’ll survive.”

Holding her close he kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair, “He wants us out.”

“What?”

Giving her a squeeze he sighed, “Liam, he kicked us out.”

“You may be leaving, but you’re not leaving alone.”

Turning they saw a group of people in the doorway, Savannah with a smile on her face, “Vannah, Li is NOT going to be happy about this.”

“He’s also not happy about losing me.”

Her smile got wider as she watched Josh push through the crowd, “But you’re his right hand.”

“And he’s being a right git now.”

“The whole point of us,” Savannah said, “Being here is because we disagree with Liam’s decision. He has no right to try and tell you what to do. If you love Niall and want to be with him, then we support it we’re here to support you and keep you safe.”

“But-“

Savannah lifted her hand, “But nothing, he’s being an idiot and we’re taking a stand.” She smiled, “So, where we off to?”

After settling into the hotel for the night Harry nominated himself to get food for the crew, slipping from the room he got into the SUV and headed towards the closest take away place he could find. Ordering enough food for an army he was waiting for it when he overheard a conversation from a group of men in a booth near him. Sliding closer his eyes widened as he heard her name mentioned,

“Sera’s here somewhere, she can’t hide from us forever, Tony is sure we’ll be able to find her and then when we do, we all get a turn.”

“I can’t wait to drive a stake through her heart.”

“Or run a blade through her neck.”

Grabbing their food he slipped from the restaurant and hurried back to the hotel, completely out of breath he threw the food down, “Their here!”

“Who?”

“The hunters,” He looked at Seraphina, “And they have plans for you.”

Looking around she felt her body give, collapsing to the floor she burst into sobs, “Everyone out, grab your food and get out. In fact, the safest thing for you to do is go back to Liam.” Staring at Niall she took his face in her hands, “You need to go.”

“The hell I do, forever remember?”

Nodding she stood, “Then I guess it’s time for the fight of our life.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He smirked as he watched the built wolf head towards him, having chosen a spot out in the open to meet, “Liam.”

“What do you want?”

“What I want, is my cousin Seraphina, have you seen her by any chance?”

He shook his head, “Nope, can’t say that I have.”

“Funny thing about that, I’ve heard that you have, in fact, I have intel that has told me that you housed my dear cousin along with two vampires. You want to try and answer that question again? Or is your answer going to still be the same?” He walked closer to the wolf, laughing as he heard the low growl coming from him, “You do know that I can destroy your pack like I destroyed your family right? It wouldn’t take more than a snap of my fingers and the little safe haven you’ve built yourself, gone. Everyone you love tortured and killed, is that what you want Liam?” He watched as the wolf shook his head, “I thought not, now be a good dog and tell me where she is.”

“First of all, you will not threaten myself or my pack again. Secondly, even if I DID know where she went I wouldn’t tell you.” Before he could get another word in he found himself pushed against a brick building, a hand at his neck, cutting off his air supply, grabbing the arm he threw the vampire off him into the building across the alley, “I don’t know where she is nor do I care.”

He stood and brushed himself off, canines elongated, eyes an eerie gold, “How about your Savannah Liam, do you care about her?” 

Liam just stood, opening his mouth he found himself face to face with nothing, “Fuck, dammit Seraphina!”

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt a hot breath glide across her skin, “Morning.” She shivered and purred like a cat as she felt his fangs against her upper back gently raking against her inked skin, “Ni…”

“Yeah babe?” He smiled as he felt her shift beside him, her back pressing against his chest, her fingers intertwined with his, “Was there something you needed?”

Turning she threw her leg around his waist, “You?”

“That can be arranged.” He replied with a smile, dipping his head he kidnapped her lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, both of them groaning at the contact, the tip brushing against the top of her mouth earning a giggle and almost the loss of his tongue, “Remind to avoid the roof of yer mouth.”

“You had to learn on your own.” She responded with a giggle, rolling them over so her body straddled him, scraping her fangs along his collar bone she grinned as she felt him grow beneath her, “You like that?”

“Christ yeah.”

Rolling her hips against his their moans mingled together and bounced off the walls. Pulling up her tank top she tossed it behind them, her body picking up momentum to get more friction, “Fuck Ni, need you, need you so fucking bad it hurts.” Squealing she found herself on her back, her violet eyes crashing into his aqua ones, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck, gently tugging has her fingers carded through it, pulling groans from the man above her, “Please fill me.”

Stripping them both of their clothing he slid into her body, “Shit, still so tight, feels so good.” Pulling out he pushed back in again, their rhythm starting slow and steady, and becoming frantic and needing. 

Feeling her body begin to go taunt he stopped, smiling as he heard the growl come from her lips, “Ya sure yer gonna become a vampire?”

“If you don’t move your ass you’re going find out.”

Laughing he pulled out and thrust back in, “Better?”

“You’re still talking.”

Smashing his lips against hers he kissed her, not loving and gentle like he wanted, but rough and wanting. His hips snapping back and pushing forward loving the feel of her velvety and warm femininity as it encompassed his aching cock, the muscles getting tighter and tighter around him until her body began to shudder beneath him; pulling away from her lips he whispered into her ear, “Stop holding back, cum fer me Sera, I want ta feed as ya cum around my cock, wanna slide my fangs into yer vein and let yer blood fill my mouth as my cock fills yer tight warm pussy.” He heard her whimper, “C’mon baby, can ye do that fer me? I can feel how bad ye want ta.” Thrusting deep inside he was rewarded with his name as it bounced off the walls, her muscles clamping tight around him. Not wasting another minute he slid into her skin, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt her do the same as he came deep inside her. Placing a kiss against her fresh bite he pulled away from her. Rolling to the side he pulled her to his body, “Can’t we just stay like this? Do we have ta leave?”

Seraphina giggled, “I wish we could.” Curling up into his side she closed her eyes, just about asleep when there was a pounding on the door, “Why did we let them come with us? It’s like having a football team of children!”

He laughed as he slipped from the bed; throwing on his boxer briefs he answered the door to see Savannah in the doorway, “Morning.” 

She looked between him and the woman in the bed behind him, “Umm, I can come back.”

Seraphina giggled and then blushed, “You have coffee?”

“You know I have coffee.”

“Give me two minutes and I’ll be right out.” She looked at Niall and smiled, “That means you need to shut the door so I can get dressed.”

Liam paced around the main house, his hands in fists as he wracked his brain trying to figure out where they could be, “FUCK! Why the HELL did I let them go?!”

“Hey Li?”

Turning he growled, “What Tommo?”

Louis jumped and backed away, “I’m sorry, I-I can come back. I just thought you should know that Harry texted me, I know where they are.”

Spinning around he stalked towards the other boy, “TELL ME!”

“T-there’s a hotel a few hours from here, Haz wants me to meet him, the hunters are close.”

“You have no idea how close.” He mumbled as he grabbed his keys, “Text Harry, tell him we’ll be there.”

The car ride was semi-quiet and awkward, “Hey Li, what did you mean I have no idea how close the hunters are?”

Liam sighed, “S’nothing.”

“That’s bull shite and you know it! I know I’m not Josh but I’m here, what is going on?!”

He shook his head, “Drop it.”

“I won’t drop it! As part of your pack I have a right to know what the hell is going on!”

He gripped the wheel of the vehicle until his knuckles were white, “You want to know what’s going on? Those hunters, those hunters killed my family; those hunters are the reason that I had to learn everything for myself, and the leader? He’s Sera’s cousin, he wants her dead and he threatened Savannah. Happy?!”

“Keep following them, and you’d better fucking call me when they get where they’re going!” He hung up the phone sliding it into his pocket, “Be ready to go at nightfall.”

“What do you mean you told Louis where we are?!” Seraphina said with a growl, “No one was supposed to know!”

Wrapping her in his arms, Niall just held her, “We’re going to be fine.”

“Fine?! Niall, lord knows where the hell the hunters are right now, for all we know they could be right around the corner!” 

Harry just frowned, “I’m sorry Sera I just thought it’d be better if they were here in case something happened.”

Niall gripped Seraphina hard as he felt her trying to pull away from him, “He’s got a point and ya know he does.”

“I don’t want anyone getting hurt, I told everyone to leave because you know that anytime anyone is around me they wind up dead. I do nothing but kill people Ni.”

He kissed the top of her head, “Did it ever occur ta ya that every single one of us understood that before we agreed ta this?” He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him, “We’re not going ta let them get ya, I’M not going ta let them touch a hair on yer head, no way in hell am I going ta let anything happen ta ya.”

Louis glanced back cocking his eyebrow as he spotted the same black SUV that had seemingly been following them since they left their compound, “Hey Li, I think we’ve got company. That SUV has been following us since we left the house.”

Looking in the rearview mirror he growled as he noticed Tony’s first in command in the driver’s seat, 

“Mother fucker! That’s Tony’s first in command in the driver’s seat, that fucker had us followed KNOWING that we’d lead them to Sera.” He glanced at Louis, “Pick up your phone and call Ni, tell him he needs to leave Sera’s side, put him on speaker and let me talk. Looks like we’re going to need to have a pow wow before things get nasty.”

Grabbing his phone from his pocket he dialed Niall’s number, placing him on speaker he smiled as he heard the familiar Irish accent through the speaker, “Hey Ni it’s Louis, Liam and I are on our way to you guys but we need you to move away from Sera so we can talk to you about something.”

Niall looked around, kissing his mate on the cheek he motioned towards the empty hotel room, “I’ll be right back, s’the pub calling.” He watched as she nodded her head, making his way inside he closed the door, “What’s going on?”

Liam cleared his throat, “I know we’re not exactly on speaking terms vamp but I want to let you know that I had a meeting with her cousin Tony, actually he didn’t give me much of a choice in the matter.”

“How do ye know Tony?”

He sighed, “He and his group of hunters killed my family when I was ten, this is why I hate vampires, but that’s neither here nor there. Look, he wants me to work with him, I told him no, he threatened Vannah and then disappeared. Vannah is with you guys, I need to know she’s okay number one and number two he’s sent his first in command to follow me because they KNOW that I’ll lead them to Sera.”

“Fuck!”

Glancing back at the car he quickly shifted his attention back to the road in front of him, “I have a plan but I NEED your full cooperation and I need you to trust me, I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Niall stared out the window at the brunette as she leaned up against Harry laughing, “Fine, but if anything happens ta her Liam, ye will not live ta mate with Savannah.”

Savannah nearly jumped for joy as she watched the silver Range Rover pull into the parking lot, running to the driver’s side she jumped into Liam’s arms and then quickly backed off, “I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

He chuckled as he pulled her into his embrace, “You can try all you like but you know that’s not possible.”

Caving she wrapped her arms around him and then slid her hand into his, gasping she let the pictures develop in her mind, her eyes widened as she saw him meeting with Tony, “No, no, no, no, no, no!” 

Pulling away from him she looked between him and Seraphina, “There’s no way.” Just then she spotted the black SUV pull in next to Liam’s two hunters getting out, “Sera, RUN!”

Seraphina didn’t have time to think, shaking her head her eyes shifted to a golden hue signaling her hybrid side coming through, “No, I will not run from them anymore.” Jumping she felt a hand on her arm, looking over she saw Niall next to her, fangs elongated, eyes bright, smiling she looked back at the hunters, “You will not hurt my family.” Looking at Liam she growled, “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you, I KNEW it!” Without so much as a second thought she charged towards Liam, her heart pounding and blood coursing through her brains, she was in alpha mode and she didn’t care who got in her way, “BASTARD!” Jumping on him they wrestled to the ground, she clawed and snapped at him, her fangs elongated as she dipped her head to attack his neck, yelping as she felt someone pull her off him, growling she turned to see Niall looking at her, “What are you doing?! He led them here!”

“I know, let me handle him.”

She shook her head, “NO!” Twisting away from him she lunged at Liam and missed, turning around she watched in horror as she saw him bite down on Niall’s skin, “NO!” She yelled, taking off towards them, she felt someone grip her by the wrist, fighting off of them she felt her body as it lifted and was flung over someone’s shoulder, her eyes filling with tears as she looked around, watching Savannah race towards her she felt something as it hit the back of her head, her world going dark. The last thing she heard was Savannah screaming her name.

Savannah watched in horror as her newly formed best friend was tossed into the back of the black SUV, blood coming from the back of her head. Once her feet allowed her to move she chased after it, only to run out of breath, “DAMMIT!” Turning around she headed back towards their hotel, bee-lining for 

Liam she felt someone grab her by the wrist, “NO! I saw that he met with her cousin, SAW IT! Stalking towards him she slapped him across the face, tears cascading down her cheeks, “HOW COULD YOU? How could you do this to her, to us?!”

“I didn’t do anything Vannah.” He tried to pull her to him, “Savannah LISTEN TO ME!” Grabbing her arms he squeezed her until he heard her whimper, “I didn’t do anything! He forced me to meet with him, he threatened the pack, he threatened YOU, what else was I supposed to do?!”

“YOU KILLED HER MATE!” She collapsed on the ground, “You kill Niall, you kill her.”

He looked between the lifeless body on the pavement and then back at Savannah, “But you’re safe, the hunters have what they want.” He looked up in time to watch as Zayn headed towards him, growling he looked around at everyone, “Get in the car, NOW. We’re done here.” 

Savannah pulled from his grasp, exchanging glances with Harry she shook her head, “We will not be joining you, we’re going to find Seraphina, and we will find a way to make sure she lives.” Walking over to the green eyed man she locked her arm with his, “Anyone else coming with us?” Slowly their group began to grow, turning she looked at Louis, “You’re with him or you’re with us. If you’re with him, don’t expect us to save your ass the minute you end up in trouble.”

Louis nodded, walking over towards Liam he opened the car door, “Then I guess this is goodbye.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Seraphina awoke she flinched, her hand instantly going from her head to her heart, unsure of which hurt worse. Pulling her hand away from her head she whimpered as she felt the wetness of her own blood against the pads of her fingers. Closing her eyes she cried out as the memory of Liam attacking Niall played back through her mind, “No, he can’t be dead.”

“But he is which means you will be too.”

Looking up she watched as Tony’s form came into view, “What the fuck could you possibly want with me?!”

“What I want dear cousin is your blood, and your death. Both of which I will get thanks to Liam.” He smiled as he saw the defeat in her face, “What’s the matter Sera? You look positively hopeless.”

Her head hung, “Do whatever you want with me T, I really don’t care anymore.” 

“I plan to, and once I’m done draining every last drop of your blood and my army is complete I will eradicate every pureblood werewolf and every vampire until only my hybrids and I are left.” He smiled, “A new generation will be born.” He knelled down and took her face between his thumb and pointer finger, forcing her to stare at him, “And all thanks to you my dear cousin, all thanks to you.” Releasing her he laughed as he left her chained in the basement.

All she could do was cry, and for the first time in years it wasn’t for her, it was for Niall, the man that she had fallen irrevocably in love with, the man that she never uttered those three words to no matter how many times she started too, “I’m so sorry Ni.” She sobbed out, her eyelids dropping; her body exhausted forcing her to sleep.

No one was sure how long they had walked for; all they knew was that they were exhausted and hungry. Savannah chanced a glance at Zayn whose face was paler than normal, eyes beginning to sink in, “You need to feed.”

He shook his head, “I won’t, it’s part of our custom.”

She sighed, “He wouldn’t want you to be like this Zayn, you know it and so do I.” Removing her arm from 

Harry she looped it in with his, “We’ll stop in the next town and you can feed.” The minute she heard him start to protest she glared at him, “No, you’re going to feed. When we find Sera we need you on you’re a game.” 

He chuckled, “The same goes for you, we need to stop and we all need to rest, and eat. Anyone have any idea how long we’ve gone without either?”

“Four days, ten and a half hours, twenty minutes, and thirty-six seconds I reckon.” Harry spouted off 

as his feet dragged against the pavement to a chorus of laughs, “What?”

Zayn smiled, “You sounded like Niall there for a second.” He sighed, “What’s going to happen to his pub? Who’s going to tell his family?”

“We’ll figure it out Zee, in time we’ll figure it out.”

Following the tracker that was placed on the car, Liam and Louis maneuvered through the streets of London, neither of them saying a word, Louis phone occasionally going off with a random text message. Looking up he stared at Liam, “Where to next?”

“Right up here and they should be in the abandoned building to the left. However, I think we should come back after dark.” 

Louis shook his head, “That’s like walking into a trap, pull in here and let’s meet up. He won’t be able to handle the sunlight; I think going in now would be a better idea than waiting. Need to catch him off guard.” 

Pulling over the men got out of their vehicle waiting patiently as a dark colored truck pulled up next to them. Looking up Liam nodded, “Day or nightfall attack?”

“Day, if there are any other vamps in that pack they can’t handle the sunlight. We take them during the day; we get Sera back, kill Tony and the hunters and call it a day.”

Liam sighed, “Fine, but I think we should at least let Savannah and everyone else know where we are and what we’re doing.”

The other participant in the conversation shook their head, “No, too many distractions, we go in alone and together.”

She struggled against the bonds that restrained her, her body weak and hungry, her eyes unable to stay open. Moving her arm again she winced in pain, cracking her lids open she whimpered as she saw the many puncture wounds in her most prominent vein. Closing her eyes again she heard the door open and close, at this point she knew there was no hope, nor did she care if she lived or died. The memory of Niall dying plagued her mind as she slept so she no longer did that. Cat napping only because her body forced it; hearing the footsteps coming towards her she knew another round was coming but she did nothing to stop it. She collapsed to the floor as her arms were released from their chains. She knew what she looked like, face covered in dirt, hair in knots, eyes sunken in, body clammy, skin tinted grey. 

She could feel the pull that once kept her bonded to Niall slowly dissolving. She knew she was dying, she could feel it getting closer and closer each time they siphoned the blood from her body. Being pulled from her thoughts as she was dragged across the cold dirty floor she didn’t even bother to look up knowing that no one would come looking from her. Feeling her body being shoved into a chair her head lolled from side to side, eyes drooping shut, she let out a voiceless yelp as she felt the sting of a palm across her cheek, forcing her brain to wake up so she could feel every ounce of pain as it came. She gritted her teeth as the needle and the IV were inserted into her now collapsed vein, getting a mumble of, “Between the toes are next I think.” She wasn’t entirely sure as she wasn’t really paying attention. 

After filling four bags of blood she was tossed back in her corner, the chains not even being reattached because frankly, she had no energy and no will to try and escape. Curling up as best she could she felt her stomach begin to turn inwards on itself, her hunger pulling at her worse and worse. Letting out a tearless cry her body began to shudder as the pain took over. Closing her eyes she prayed for death, because with death came Niall, and that’s all she wanted.

Tony smiled as he watched one of his many hunters bring up the bags of blood, “Excellent, how much more time do you think we have?”

“I’d reckon another week if that. She can’t move so I left her down there in the corner, no chains. She won’t be putting up a fight any time soon.”

“Wonderful,” He hissed, “Did you bring in the next round of subjects?”

He nodded, “Yeah, and if they’re anything like the first lot, I’d say that her blood is doing exactly what it should be.”

“Good, the sooner this army is ready to go, the better.”

“The first round will be good to start by the time she’s good and dead, we’ll let them loose and go on from there. Their instincts will tell them to turn the humans and kill the purebloods. How are you feeling? Any different?”

He nodded, “More powerful.”

“That’ll be her alpha blood.”

“Good, and my first stop will be Payne’s compound.”

Savannah abruptly stopped at the nearest restaurant she could find. Nudging Zayn she threw her head to the side as she saw a petite blonde standing against the corner of the building, annoyed look on her face, “Looks like someone’s been stood up.”

“Not for long.” He smiled, walking towards her he inclined his head, “You look like you need some company.”

Rolling her eyes she turned to the group behind her, “Who’s hungry?” Being met by a chorus of, “WE ARE!” She giggled and they made their way inside to the small building, managing to find a table that would seat them all they poured over the menu, each of them wary of how much money they had they picked their meals wisely. Glancing up Savannah watched as Zayn made his way towards them, hand in hand with the blonde from outside. Smiling she kicked Harry to have him move over, “Hungry?”

The next morning Savannah awoke to a pounding on the door, grumbling she opened it to see Harry, 

Zayn, and Josh staring at her, “First of all what time is it, second of all, who has my coffee?”

Harry handed her the warm cup and watched as she smiled with her first sip, “At least someone listens to me when I tell them what I like.” Glancing up she just stared, “I’m assuming there’s more?”

Josh nodded, “Liam’s in the area, I smelled his scent while we are the coffee shop.”

“And?”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Where there’s Liam there’s Tony.”

“Where there’s Tony there’s Sera!” Her eyes widened and her lips formed a smile, “Get everyone together, fed, and let’s go confront our former alpha shall we?

Liam smelled them before he had even entered the shop, “Shit!” He muttered as he ordered the drinks and then left, heading towards the SUV he handed them off, “Vannah, Josh, and Harry are here, smelled them while I was getting coffee.” He looked at the third member of their party, “They’re here to find Sera.”

He nodded, “Figured she wouldn’t just sit by, women.”

Laughing Liam glanced in the direction that he saw them heading, “They’re going to know I’m here, I think we should pay them a visit.” He was met by resistance, “Look at this point they know we’re here and we’re all after the same thing. It makes more sense to reveal the plan and work together than it does us all going in at once scattered and out of control.”

Louis looked up, “He’s got a point.”

“No one asked ya Tommo.” 

Liam growled, “Easy vamp, I may not have killed you but I can and will if you continue to talk to my pack that way.”

Niall just rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, you know which way they were headed.”

He just inclined his head, “Yup,” A smile forming on his lips as he thought about seeing Savannah.

Throwing on her newly purchased clothes Savannah wrung her wet hair out in the hotel towel, jumping as she heard a knock on the door. Making her way towards it she rolled her eyes as she heard it again, “Jesus Christ Haz if that’s you I’m coming!” Unlocking it she threw it open and gasped as she was met by chocolate brown eyes, chocolate brown eyes that she knew and loved, “Liam…” She whispered, her body immediately backing away from him, “What do you want?”

“Can I come in?”

She shook her head, “No, you most definitely cannot come in.”

“How about me then, can I?”

Her eyes widened as she watched the blonde haired blue eyed vampire take a step between Liam and 

Louis, “Niall!” Running towards him she threw her arms around him, “But you, I saw-“

He laughed, “Ye think ya saw me killed, but what ye saw was yer mates amazing acting skills. Let us in and I’ll explain?”

Nodding she moved to the side, allowing the three men into her tiny room. Looking at Liam she felt the wetness escape down her skin, the pad of his thumb catching it. Unable to resist it she leaned into it, her body craving for his touch again and again, “But I thought you-“

He shook his head, “I wouldn’t do that to you, or to Seraphina. I only made you guys believe I was working with them, I allowed you to only see what I wanted you to. I called Niall the minute Louis noticed the SUV that had been following us. Look, get everyone up here, we’ll explain and then we need a plan of attack.”

“I can feel her dying, she needs to be found and she needs to be found NOW.”

Seraphina was awoken by the pain in her rib cage, not even bothering to open her eyes she felt another stab of pain in the same place. Mustering all the energy she could she looked up and saw her cousin standing over her, a sinister smile across his lips. Looking back down she closed her eyes as she waited for death to come.

Tony looked down at the dying girl, “Oh no you don’t cousin, you don’t get to die until I say so, right now you’re too valuable.” Pulling her up by the arm he heard the bone pop from it’s socket, his smile widening as he didn’t even feel her flinch. Looking at her he spoke, “Can you feel pain anymore?” Not getting an answer he decided to test his theory. Using his newfound strength he threw her across the room, watching as she slid down the wall, her head dropping, “I guess that answers my question.” 

Walking over he crouched down, “I liked you better when you had pep, when you ran from me. Now, now you’re no fun anymore.” Picking her up by the hair he dragged her to the chair and strapped her in, “I don’t trust you to not try anything so this is where you’ll spend the remainder of your days, right here strapped to this chair; IV’s and needles sticking out of your skin until you finally die.” Forcing the restraints to go as tight as they could he left her there.If should could go back and redo anything in her life she would go back and redo her attempt to kill herself as a teenager. At least then no one would die on her account, Niall would be his carefree self as he took care of his pub, Liam and Savannah would probably already be bonded with pups, hell, Liam would’ve never had to see or deal with Tony again. Her father would still be alive, albeit lonely, but at least alive. Seraphina allowed these thoughts to take over her brain as once again her bodies hunger forced her to blackout.

They strategized from the time everyone entered her room to late into the night. Yawning Savannah looked around, grinning lazily as she saw Liam and Josh speaking with Zayn and Niall. Shuffling over she placed her arms around Liam’s waist, “Bed?”

Pulling her to his front, Liam squeezed her lightly and kissed the top of her head, “Slide in and I’ll be there in a minute love.”

Niall watched, his heart aching to hold and kiss Sera again, to feel her in his arms, her lips against his, the way she managed to make his heart race and eyes light up as she entered the room. He may not have known her for long but his heart did. The minute he saved her from the hunters those weeks ago it had known that she was his and he was hers, that they belonged together. He gasped as he felt a hand clap his shoulder, looking over he saw Zayn give him a small smile, “Sorry mate, got lost.”

“We’ll find her Ni, we’ll find her and she’ll be okay.”

“I hope yer right Zee, I just want her in my arms again, feel her close, ta-“

“Tell her you love her?” He chuckled as he saw the look of surprise on his friends face, “I’m not stupid Niall, I’ve known it since the minute I stepped foot in your house that you loved her and you didn’t even really know her then. Try to get some rest okay, tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was quiet as everyone packed into the SUV, all Niall could do was breathe, his heart telling him that his Seraphina was still alive, barely, but still alive. Sliding against the door he glanced as Zayn was next, sitting next to him, “She’s dying Zee, I can feel it. I need ta find her and feed her.” 

“We will Ni, we will, and when we do you know the plan is for you to get her out of there and back to the SUV to feed. Savannah will be here waiting, once she’s been fed you’ll meet Liam and the both of you will go after Tony.”

He nodded, “I know the plan Zayn, I just wish I didn’t have ta leave her.”

“She’ll be in good hands, I promise.” Savannah said as she slid inside, “I won’t let anything happen to her.”

“I know,” He sighed as he heard the doors close, “Alright, let’s do this.” 

Surrounding the warehouse, they silently disposed of the guards around the perimeter and the inside, slipping farther into the warehouse. Niall followed the thin string of the bond that he had with Seraphina. Making his way to the back he killed two more newly turned hybrids guarding a doorway. 

Checking the knob he found it locked, “Well…” Picking up his foot he kicked it in and made his way down the stairs to a dark, damp, and filthy basement, “Sera?” He called out, only being met by silence. His heart sank, had she already died? No, she couldn’t have, he could still feel her, faintly. Making his way farther in he called to her again, still not getting an answer he felt against the wall for a light switch, something, anything to give him light. As he continued farther into the room the stench of death filled his nostrils, the stench of death and, “Sera…” Not caring what he tripped over or who he ran into he took off in a dead run as he followed the scent into a dimly lit cavern of the basement and that’s when he saw her. His eyes huge as he saw her strapped to the chair, skin grey, she lay there strapped to a chair completely lifeless. Making his way towards her his heart ached, here she was laying before him, captured and tortured, “Shit, alright baby we’re going ta get ye out of here.”

She could have sworn she was dreaming, as the thick Irish accent filled her ears. Unable to do anything, the energy completely pulled from her body, she wanted to turn towards the familiar accent, but wasn’t able to. Instead she felt a tear slide down her filthy skin, wait, was that a tear? Or…blood. She weakly made an effort to open her mouth, but instead felt as gentle fingers pried her mouth open, the thick heady smell of Niall filling her nostrils, and the minute that first drop of blood hit her tongue she nearly erupted. He was alive, Niall, her Niall was alive, and was here to rescue her. But all too quickly the taste was taken away from her. She wanted to yell, to pull it back to her, and in the next instance she was being lifted, her body floating away as big strong arms took her away from the hell that her cousin had put her through. As they made their way through the warehouse the voices of screams, gunshots, and slices filled her ears. It was then that she realized that her friends, her family had come to rescue her. 

Soon she was met by silence, her back being placed against a firm surface, that thick accent filling her ears again, “C’mon love, I need ye ta open yer eyes fer me, something, anything, please Sera.” She wanted to do what he asked, wanted desperately to tell him that she was still alive, if only barely. Then a second voice filled the space, “Try feeding her, if you have to force it down her fucking throat do it.” 

Savannah, she’d know the voice of her best friend anywhere, she wanted to laugh at how forceful she was being with Niall but instead felt the warm liquid against her lips again, his pleading for her to feed filling her ears again, his fingers forcing her mouth open, his taste finally filling her mouth, the thick liquid sliding down her throat. She was unsure of how long they stay like that, frustrated as she was still unable to move, speak, do anything, her heart continuing to get weaker. She cursed herself, unsure as to what was happening. Shouldn’t his blood be able to heal her?

“Why isn’t she healing?!” Niall all but screamed at Savannah, “I need ta keep feeding her!”

“You need to go help Liam, I told you Ni I wouldn’t let anything happen to her. You’ve fed her, once you destroy Tony you can come back and do it again.”

He growled as he pulled away from her, but not before rubbing his lips against hers, “I’ll be back love, I promise.” Leaving the SUV he raced back into the house to find Liam.

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t let that bitch die.” Tony snarled as he went head to head with Liam, 

“She’s going to be more trouble than she’s worth that is if you can get her to come back.”

Liam lunged at the vampire, “She’s got Niall, she’ll come back.”

Tony laughed, “You have no idea how far gone she is do you? I’ve taken almost every last drop of her blood dog, if she comes back she’ll be the shell of her former self.” He grinned, “And her mate will die.”

“Over my dead fucking body,” Niall stated as he came at the other vampire from behind, kicking him in the back of the knee and watching him hit the ground, “She’ll come back and it’ll be because of me.”

Again he laughed, “Fucking morons, the both of you. Do you understand what she’s done for me?” 

Standing he smiled, “Her blood is coursing through my body.”

Niall caught the crossbow as Liam tossed it in his direction, “Precisely why I’m about ta put ya down.” 

Firing the weapon at Tony’s head he watched as he hit his target between the eyes, the hybrid hitting the ground, “Now Li!” 

Charging towards him sword in hand he brought it down only to feel it hit concrete, “The fuck?!”

“He’s gone! Where the fuck did he go?!”

Walking over to Niall he stood next to him, “The question is, how the hell did he manage to survive a fucking crossbow between the eyes?” 

Both of them bolted from the room, making their way towards the front of the warehouse they slaughtered what was left of the newly born hybrids, clearing out every possible nook and cranny they could find to make sure they didn’t miss any. Meeting up with everyone else they took a headcount, “Everyone okay?”

“Banged and bruised up but here, where’s Sera?”

“With Savannah in the SUV.”

Harry stepped forward, “How is she?”

Niall shook his head, “I’ve fed her, but it’s up ta her body now.”

*A week later – Paris, France*

“Ni you need to eat something, why don’t you go eat with everyone, I’ll sit with her for a bit.”

Niall shook his head, “Not hungry, not leaving her side.” He looked up at the curly haired brunette in the doorway, “Join me?”

Harry didn’t have to be asked twice, pulling up a chair he sat on the other side of the sleeping woman, “I’m sorry Ni.”

“None of this is yer fault Haz, none of it.”

He bowed his head, his fingers tracing along her skin, “She’s going to die isn’t she?” 

“No, I won’t allow it.” Niall said, maybe a bit sterner than he had wanted to.

“Then why hasn’t she gotten better Ni? I miss her.”

“I wish I knew I’ve done nothing but give her me blood since we got back and even still nothing.” He sighed, his heart dropping into his stomach, “I miss her too Harry, I miss her so fucking much.”

Liam paced the living room of their new safe house as his brain tried to decipher what was going on with Seraphina. He jumped as he felt an arm on his back, “Sorry, still a bit jumpy.”

“I know, we all are,” Savannah said giving him a small smile, “What’s on your mind?”

“Sera, why isn’t she getting better Vannah? I thought Niall’s blood would heal her?”

Savannah shrugged, “I don’t know Li, I wish I had an answer for you but I don’t. All we can do is hope.”

“She doesn’t have much time left; you can see it as each day goes by. She’s gotten worse since we brought her back, someone needs to come up with something and soon before it’s too late.”

Louis stood in the doorway, taking a breath he stepped in, “She needs to be bitten by a wolf, between her blood loss and the vampire transformation her body doesn’t know what to do. She needs to complete the hybrid transformation, that’s the only thing that’s going to save her.”

Savannah snorted, “Good luck getting Niall to agree to that. I’m surprised he’s let anyone near her since they’ve gotten back.”

“The only one he’s let in is Harry; no one else is allowed to go near her.” Louis corrected her, “Well, at least the rest of us.”

Liam inclined his head, “Other than you Savannah the only other person allowed in that room is Harry.”

Savannah pondered it for a minute, “I’m going to talk to Niall.” Kissing Liam she squeezed Louis shoulder as she walked past him, “Nice job Lou.” Kissing his cheek she left them and made her way down to the medical facility. Giving a quiet knock she smiled as she saw both Harry and Niall’s heads on either side of Sera’s sleeping form. Tapping Niall on the shoulder she smiled, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“But…”

“She’ll be okay in here with Harry, this is important.” Turning she left the room, thankful when he followed suit. Once out in the hallway she took a breath, “She needs to be bitten by a wolf, and before you object it’s the only thing that’s going to save her life. Her body is what’s killing her. She wasn’t ever meant to be just a wolf or just a vampire, she was meant to be an alpha hybrid.”

Leaning up against the wall he just stared at Savannah, “Are ye nuts?! The minute a wolf bites her then they mate, there’s no bloody way in hell I’m allowing that. The answer is no.”

“Just hear me out Ni that’s not-“

He put up his hand, “I’m sorry vannah, but as her mate I’m telling ya no, she won’t be bit by a wolf.”

“That decision is going to be her undoing Niall; I think somewhere deep down you know that. As for the mating? YOU are her mate; you will always be her mate. No werewolf bite is going to change that. 

The most it’ll do is make her their alpha. You completed the mating ritual with her; she will not mate with another.” Turning she left him standing against the wall, completely lost in his thoughts.

Two more weeks passed with no change in Seraphina, she stay lay there, her heart barely beating, Niall still refusing to allow a were to bite her. In fact it had gotten so bad that not even Harry was allowed in the room anymore. The most he could do was stand behind on the other side of the door and stare in, his heart shattering as he watched her mate kill her. Feeling a hand on his back he turned and saw Savannah, “Hey.”

“Still no change?”

He shook his head, “He still won’t let me into the room either. Afraid I’ll bite her.”

She sighed, “He needs to see it’s killing her, his blood isn’t helping, he can’t be that completely daft.”

“Let me talk to him.”

Turning she saw Zayn for the first time down at Seraphina’s room, “Good luck.”

Nodding his head he walked into the room to a feral growl, “Easy mate, I’m sure as hell no wolf.” Taking a seat next to his friend he sighed, “Niall you can’t keep telling them no.”

“She’s my mate Zayn, I will not let one of them bite her, that’s not what she wanted.”

“Then you’ve condemned her to death, is that what you want?” He watched his friend hang his head, 

“It’s one bite and done, feeding her your blood isn’t doing anything but draining you and no disrespect but I’m sure as hell not going to let her kill you.” He turned and saw Savannah and Harry staring inside, “You need to give it some serious thought Ni before it’s too late and you slip into coma with her.”

He sighed as he heard the door click shut, signaling that Zayn had left the room, leaving him to his thoughts. Laying his head on the bed he closed his eyes, “What do I do Sera, what do I do?”

It was another two days before Niall finally made his way out of the room completely full of defeat, “Fine, you win, I’ll let someone bite her.”

Liam looked between Niall, Savannah, and Harry, “I know this isn’t what she wanted Ni, but it’s what needs to be done to save her life.” Looking at Harry he nodded, “You asked that it be you, and I’m willing to let you go.”

“Thank you Li.” Looking at Niall he bowed his head, “I promise that I will protect her always. I’m the reason she’s laying down in that room right now barely alive. I want a chance to prove to you that with me by her side I won’t let this happen to her again.”

Niall inclined his head, “Thank ya Harry.” 

Turning, Harry left the room and headed down to Seraphina’s room, letting out a breath he walked in and shut the door. Making his way over to her bed he leaned down and kissed her forehead, his lips inches from her ear, “I know this isn’t what you wanted but I PROMISE I’ll protect you to the day I die, you’re my alpha and you’re my family.” Placing a kiss to her shoulder he closed his eyes as he bit down, immediately retracting his canines. Collapsing in the chair next to her he looked up to see Niall in the doorway, “It’s done, now we wait.”

It was another week before Seraphina opened her eyes, another week after that before she had enough energy to leave her bed, and another week until she was finally able to leave the room. A bit wobbly on her legs but Niall and Harry were always by her side. When she made her way in the main hall she blushed as she saw everyone gathered, smiling as they watched her walk in, “Really?”

Liam laughed, “Yes really.” Walking up to her he hugged her, “I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything Liam; you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. If anything I should be apologizing for not listening to you sooner. All of this could have been avoided.”

“Water under the bridge, you’re alive and well and that’s all that matters.” Stepping aside he allowed 

Savannah to make her way to the front, laughing as she watched her jump on her best friend, “Easy Vannah.”

She laughed, “Sorry, I’m just glad you’re okay!”

“Me too,” Her eyes glowed a golden violet hue, her body wracked with shivers, “Shit, I’m never going to get used to this.”

Niall laughed until he smelled the familiar scent of Lilac and vanilla. Throwing her over his shoulder he hauled her from the room, “S’cuse us!” Bringing her to his room, their room, he placed her gently on the bed. Looking down at her he smiled and brushed away a stray strand of her hair away from her face, “Yer absolutely beautiful.”

She snorted, “I’m a mess still.”

He shook his head, “Still beautiful.” Dipping his head he captured her lips with his, their tongues coming out to greet one another’s, their moans mingling in each other’s mouths. Pulling away to breathe he placed a kiss to her nose, “Ye sure yer ready?”

Quickly flipping them over she grinned, “You tell me.” Before he could answer she had stripped them both of their clothing, his hands all over her body, the pads of his fingers gliding against her skin until she felt her breasts in the palms of his hands, “Niall please!” She whimpered as she felt his fingers close in around her erect nipples, her hips involuntarily thrust forward, “Need you.” She growled into his hear, nipping at his earlobe, “Need you NOW.”

Niall smirked up at Seraphina before flipping them back over he chuckled as he watched her eyes glow violet, “My big bad alpha doesn’t like it when she bottoms does she?” He was rewarded by the feel of her nails as they scratched his milky white skin, a hiss coming from between his teeth, “I’ll take that as a no.” He lowered his head into the crook of her neck, his fangs itching to slide into her flesh, his tongue begging to taste her sweetness, and his cock begging to thrust inside her and remind her who the alpha is in their relationship. Placing a kiss on her pulse he took himself into his hand and positioned himself at her entrance, sliding slowly between her folds he heard her growl, “Yer so impatient.” Chuckling he felt her trying to twist away from him, “Oh no ya don’t!” Baring his fangs he pressed them against her, “Yer not moving.”

He was moving to slow for her, she wanted him, wanted him fast, wanted him to rough. There would be time to be slow and loving after. Digging her nails into his back she looked up at him, “Niall please! There’s time for this after. Right now I just…I just…”

Burying himself all the way inside her he smiled as he heard her purr against his ear, “I’ll take care of ya, I’ll always take care of ya.” Pulling out he snapped his hips back into her, his pace beginning to fasten, “Tell me what ya want Sera.”

“Need more, just need more.”

Pulling out of her he flipped her over, placing the palm of his hand between her shoulder blades his nails dug into her skin as he pushed her face down into the pillows, his free hand gripping her hip so hard he knew he’d leave bruises, “Ready?”

“Sometime today would be good!”

Thrusting inside her his grip tightened even more earning a whimper from beneath him. He pulled out and snapped back into her until he felt her start to push back against him, “Still need more?”

“I can’t..I just…Niall please!” She begged under him, yelling out as she felt him wrap her hand around his fist and pull her up unto her knees, “Yes!” She yelled as he continued to pound into her, her bodyresponding so close to orgasm, she knew she was close but his angle and grip on her made her unable to move and speak, she was at his mercy and he alpha was not okay with it, it growled and objected, trying desperately to claw it’s way free; until she felt his canines lightly scraping against her, “Fuck yes.” She whimpered, feeling him do it again, “Do it.” 

He didn’t have to hear her ask him twice; piercing her soft skin he heard and felt her go over the edge, her body gripping him so tightly and he loved being sheathed inside her. Her warmth and moisture surrounding him; pulling out and pushing back inside her he fed as he rang the last of her orgasm out of her. Feeling her body come down from it’s high he switched their positions, her body now on top of his, “Feed.”

Dipping her head she fed from him and even though they hadn’t known each other long, she knew deep down inside that he was meant to be hers forever. He was her equal; he was the love of her life. Taking one last pull she retracted and kissed the mark. Looking down at him she smiled, “I love you Niall.”

Sitting up he pressed their lips together, his heart beating out of control as her words echoed through his mind. Finally pulling away from her he took her face in his hands, “I love you too Seraphina, forever.”

“Forever.” And with those words her alpha no longer felt the need to dominate him, no longer clawing to break free. It was tamed, as was she, no longer feeling the need to run and hide. With him by her side she could conqueror the world, and to think it only started with a violet heat.


End file.
